pixarfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Аснер, Эдвард
|годы активности = 1957 — наст. время |награды = «Золотой глобус» «Эмми» }} Эдвард Аснер ( ; род. , Канзас-Сити, Миссури, США) — американский актёр театра, кино, телевидения и эстрады, президент Гильдии киноактёров США в 1981—1985 годах. В 2009 году озвучил Карла Фредриксена в мультфильме студии Pixar «Вверх». В США наиболее известен по роли директора новостных программ Лу Гранта из ситкома «Шоу Мэри Тайлер Мур» и его спин-оффа «Лу Грант». Молодость Эдвард Аснер появился на свет под именем 'Эдди Аснер'Asner clearly explains his birth certificate name at 0:0:18 of his Archive of American Television interview for the Academy of Television Arts & Sciences, available at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g97HNjwfR7k в городе Канзас-Сити, штат Миссури,Asner clearly explains his birthplace at 0:0:45 of his Archive of American Television interview for the Academy of Television Arts & Sciences, available at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g97HNjwfR7k но вырос в Канзас-Сити, штат Канзас. Его родители были ортодоксальными евреями. У его матери, домохозяйки Лиззи (урождённой Селигер), были предки из России, а отец Моррис Дэвид Аснер работал в магазине подержанных товаров.Edward Asner Biography (1929-) Аснер получил образование в средней школе Wyandotte High School и в Чикагском университете. Служил в войсках связи США в Европе, где участвовал в армейских спектаклях, с которыми гастролировал по воинским частям. Карьера После службы в армии Аснер присоединился к труппе чикагского Playwrights Theatre Company, но переехал в Нью-Йорк раньше, чем в середине 50-х этот театр был преобразован в кабаре-ревю Compass Players. Позже он попал в шоу The Second City, правопреемнику Compass Players. В Нью-Йорке Аснер сыграл Джонатана Джеремию Пичема в бродвейской постановке «Трёхгрошовой оперы», после чего начал играть небольшие роли на телевидении. Появился в небольших ролях в сериалах «Миссия невыполнима», «Захватчики» и некоторых других. Самым известным его телеперсонажем является Лу Грант, которого он впервые изобразил в «Шоу Мэри Тайлер Мур» в 1970 году. В 1977 году после его закрытия о Лу Гранте сделали одноимённый сериал. В отличие от получасового ситкома «Шоу Мэри Тайлер Мур», часовой «Лу Грант» был драмой о журналистах. (Он является единственным человеком, получавшим за исполнение одной роли «Эмми» как в категориях комедии, так и драмы.) Аснер также исполнил главные роли в сериалах «Аллея грома» и «Студия 60 на Сансет-стрит». Аснер сыграл капитана Дэвиса, похитившего и продавшего в рабство Кунта Кинте, в мини-сериале «Корни», получив за неё «Эмми». Он вновь стал обладателем этой статуэтки, выиграв её за роль Акселя Джордаша в теледраме «Богач, бедняк». Также он сыграл римского папы Иоанна XXIII в итальянском телефильме Papa Giovanni — Ioannes XXIII (2002). Эдвард Аснер также хорошо известен и как актёр озвучивания. Его голосом говорят Джей Джона Джеймсон в мультсериале «Человек-паук», Хадсон в «Гаргульях», Джабба Хатт в радиопостановке Звёздных войн, мастер Врук Ламар в играх Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic и Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords, Роланд Даггетт в мультсериале «Бэтмен», Косгроув в «Фриказоиде!» и Эд Вунклер в «Гетто». Аснер также выступил нарратором в ряде документальных фильмов. В 2009 году озвучил Карла Фредриксена в мультфильме «Вверх». За эту работу он получил высокую оценку от многих кинокритиков, а один из них даже предложил, чтобы «Академия кинематографических искусств и наук на „Оскаре“ в этом году учредила категорию „За лучший озвучивание в анимационном фильме“ и отдала победу Аснеру». Он участвовал в пилоте комедийного сериала Country Music Television Regular Joe, а а июле 2010 Аснер закончил озвучивание документального фильма Shattered Hopes: The True Story of the Amityville Murders (премьера намечена на 2012 год), повествующем об убийстве Рональдом Дефео своей семьи. В январе 2011 года Аснер исполнил второплановую роль в ситкоме Рабочий класс. С осени 2011 играет одну из главных ролей в канадском сериале Майкл: По вторникам и четвергам. В 2001 году Аснер был награждён премии Гильдии киноактёров США за вклад в кинематограф. Аснер выиграл больше «Эмми» за актёрскую игру, чем любой другой мужчина (семь, в том числе пять на роль Лу Гранта). В 2003 году введён в Зал славы Академии телевизионных искусств и наук.Hall of Fame Archives: Inductees | Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Общественная деятельность Политические взгляды Является членом Кампании за мир и демократию и Демократических социалистов Америки. Аснер два срока был на посту президента Гильдии киноактёров и в этом качестве в первой половине 1980-х он выступал против политики США в Центральной Америке. Он сыграл заметную роль в забастовке Гильдии киноактёров США в 1980 году. Также принимал активное участие в различных движениях, в том числе за освобождение Мумии Абу-Джамала и реформу здравоохранения в Калифорнии. Закрытие телесериала «Лу Грант» в 1982 году вызвало немало споров. Несмотря на то, что сериал по оценке компании ACNielsen последний месяц находился в десятке популярности, но руководство канала отказалось продлить его на новый сезон. Аснер последовательно утверждал, что отмена шоу связана с его политическими взглядами. (Говард Хессеман, участвовавший с Аснером в продвижении медицинской помощи населению Сальвадора, обнаружил, что в тот же день его сериал WKRP in Cincinnati был закрыт руководством CBS). Эдвард Аснер поддержал прогрессивного демократического кандидата Марси Виноград в 2011 году на муниципальных выборах в Калифорнии. Благотворительность Аснер является членом организации Comic Book Legal Defense Fund, защищающей права авторов и розничных распространителей комиксов вне зависимости от их содержания. Также он является советником фонда Rosenberg Fund for Children, основанного детьми Юлиуса и Этель Розенбергов для помощи детям политических активистов, а также член совета директоров организации в защиту дикой природы Defenders of Wildlife. Теракты 11 сентября 2001 года Аснер подписал заявление, распространённое организацией 9/11 Truth в 2004 году, которая требует провести новое расследование терактов 11 сентября 2001 года. Краткое изложение его позиции выложено на видеохостинге YouTube. Аснер вновь заявил о пересмотре результатов расследования в 2009 году. Аснер также выступил нарратором в документальном фильме The Oil Factor: Behind the War on Terror (2005).The Oil Factor website В апреле 2004 года он написал открытое письмо к «миру и справедливости лидеров» поощряя их требовать «всю правду о 9/11» путём организации Проекта видимости 9/11. Личная жизнь Эдвард Аснер был женат на Нэнси Сайкс с 1959 до 1988 год. В браке родилось трое детей: Кейт (актриса телевидения) и двойняшки Мэттью и Лиза. В 1987 году у него появился сын Чарльз от Кэрол Джин Вогельман, у которого был обнаружен аутизм.mickeynews.com, writing «James Denton … applauded hosts of the organization’s autism awareness public service announcements, including celebrity parents of children with autism, Эдвард Аснер, Гэри Коул, Джо Мантенья и Джон Шнайдер.» Аснер также является членом консультативного совета фирмы, расположенной в пригороде Чикаго, которая нанимает людей с аутизмом для прохождения тестов и компьютерных программ.Aspiritech Board of Directors С 1991 года встречался с продюсером Синди Гилмор, на которой женился 2 августа 1998 года. Гилмор подала на развод 7 ноября 2007 года. Его бывшей невесткой является модель и телеведущая Жюль Аснер. Гэвин Ньюсом, бывший муж его племянницы,4/26: 'Lou Grant' star Ed Asner brings 'FDR' to Arizona, «Actually, he’s my wife’s nephew.» является экс-мэром Сан-Франциско и действующим вице-губернатором Калифорнии. Фильмография }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} / / / }} }} }} }} }} }} / }} }} / }} }} }} / }} }} }} / }} }} }} }} / / }} }} }} }} }} / / }} }} / }} / }} }} }} / }} }} }} }} / }} / / }} / / }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} / }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} / }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Примечания Ссылки * * * Аудио-интервью Эдварда Аснера Стефани Миллер о терактах 11 сентября 2001 года. * Официальный сайт фильма Shattered Hopes: The True Story of the Amityville Murders * Интервью на Talk Humor * Интервью на красной дорожке с Эдвардом Аснером и Марком Райделлом на кинофестивале в Бёрбанке Категория:Общественные деятели США Категория:Профсоюзные деятели США Категория:Социалисты США Категория:Лауреаты премии Гильдии киноактёров США за вклад в кинематограф